


Doom & Gloom

by Mirianna



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cum Marking, M/M, Reincarnation, Sad Ending, Soulmates, blowjob, why do I like to torture the little muffin like that?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirianna/pseuds/Mirianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates tales are often beautiful stories of two people, meeting and falling in love in different lives, over and over. Sadly, this is not such a tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I finished my KBB, I went: "I NEED TO WRITE HITAKA" and of course, since Mitaka is an adorable muffin, I love to torture him. As I post this I might have an idea for a second part but I don't know if it's long enough to be something.
> 
> Not beta'd and English is my second language, sorry for the mistakes

Soulmates tales are often beautiful stories of two people, meeting and falling in love in different lives, over and over. Sadly, this is not such a tale.

A long time ago, in galaxy far far away, the destiny of the unfortunate protagonist of our tragic story, always started the same way. A baby human, born aboard an Imperial warship, gently cradled and loved by his devoted mother. His father always died before his birth, leaving his heartbroken mother to coddle and being massively overbearing over her only child. The patient and gentle nature of the dark haired boy, was cultivated by the years of letting his mother pamper him and fiddle over his appearance. 

Dopheld curious and bright eyes were always fixed on stars, hands pressed against the viewport of the nursery, often falling asleep curled on the floor with his forehead leaning against the transparisteel. He grew up to be top of his class, a brilliant officer in the First Order Navy, all leading him to eventually cross path with his soulmate, Maximilian Brendol Hux.

In some lives, they grew up on the same Star Destroyer, Maximilian raised by a nurse droid and Dopheld sharing a small quarters with his mother. They made classes together, competing for the top spot, then Max spending as long as he was allowed during the evening, in the cramped Mitakas quarters, to share a meal and some human warmth. Max and Taka were always deeply enamoured with each other, from the first glance, blush spreading on their cheeks as they introduce themselves. In the happy lives shared together, they exchanged secret whispers in the dead of the night as children, kissing as teenagers, Senior Officers, Emperor and Prince-consort. 

Their first kiss was always shared at night, in the never ending noise of machinery surrounding them, breath mingling before the burst of emotions from a first True Love's Kiss.

Most of their happy lives ended when Starkiller Base exploded. Embraced in each other’s arms, Max refusing to go face Snoke with his defeat and Taka refusing to leave his soulmate’s side. The longest cycle they spent together was the best of Hux’s reincarnations. His coronation as Emperor of the Galaxy, ultimate goal he had been trying to reach through so many lives. They died together during a battle siege, at 68, the longest life either had, has of ever will live.  

Destiny veered away from poor Mitaka, on the late thousand reincarnation. Dopheld died on Starkiller Base, but Hux was ordered to bring back Kylo Ren. In the hurry to get the wounded knight, Mitaka never secured a ship and perished with the planet. Hux felt his death through their soulmate bound, it shattered his soul, grief making him pass out as soon as he was back in his quarters.

 

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

 

Since Starkiller had been destroyed, the Finalizer was on a single mission; bring Kylo Ren to his Master, so he can complete his training. The path to the Outer Rim had been calculated and the estimated time of arrival had been met with a collective relief sighed. Everyone on board was glad to be soon ridden of the moody and wounded Knight of Ren. 

Said man was currently laying in a bacta tank in medbay, healing the many wounds he had sustained in his fight against the scavenger. The bowcaster hit had left a scar that looked like an exploding sun, right above Ren’s left hip. His face would be forever marred with the lightsaber scar, his shoulder wound still waiting further result, to know if he would be able to use it, or if amputation was a better solution.  

Hux was standing in a parade rest in front of the tank, examining the dark hair man float, peaceful and in an induced coma for the rest of the travel. If the General had any words on it. His reflection on the surface was ghastly, beard, disheveled hair, blood soaked and crumpled uniform. Glaring, Hux turned on his heels and left the room, feet dragging, head bowed down as he mechanically made his way to his private quarter. 

Turned out you can’t keep a Force sensitive man under artificial sleep, because as soon as the drug wore off, like for example, when a dose was missed, explosions occurred. Hux had been brooding in his bed when the alarm sounded, echoes of the boots of Storm Troopers resonating outside his room. The General’s comlink started to blared, someone knocked on his door, even his datapad vibrated so much, it fell off his nightstand table. Everything was ignored, a blanket thrown over the mop of dirty red hair. Hux could not bring himself to care. So he slept.

Peace had eventually settled back down on the Finalizer and Hux relished in the silence. He had lost track of time, staying still under his blanket, ignoring the whole galaxy around him. Why should he care? Get up, dress up, to do what? They were on a locked course to reach the Supreme Leader and Starkiller Base wasn’t anymore. 

He was repeating the facts in his head over and over, turning and piecing it all under every angles. What should have been done, Hux for once, didn’t know. For all his mighty military strategist mind, events had lead him to this moment, a fluke of chance from some rebel scum and everything he had worked for had been ripped from his bare hands. The blame all fell on Kylo Ren. 

In his hand, an armband with POWER stiched on it, crushed under Hux’s fingers. It was Mitaka’s and a sharp stab of pain coursed through Hux’s chest. He would never see the brown eyes looking up at him with adoration, ever again and it tore a painful hole inside his chest.

 

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - - 

 

The first time Kylo came to, he was trapped in a liquid, feeling sluggish and some awful taste rolled in his mouth. The second time, he woke up with a gasp, attached to a bed, light shining in his eyes. He ripped everything off and stumbled to his quarters.

He woke up with a cry on the floor, a few feet away from his bed, feeling sadness overwhelm him and choking him. The Knight crawled to his meditation chambers, passing out again. Nightmare plagued his sleep, raising him a few hours later drenched with sweat. Ren sat in a meditating pose, trying to find the source of such anguish and grief. Even his own pain paled in comparison of the raw hurt emanating somewhere in the ship. Eyes opened in surprise when the vision of Hux, crying in foetal position in his bed, burned his eyelids. Perplexed, he slowly rose up, making the short walk down the corridor, to Hux’s quarters. 

He didn’t bother using the bell or trying to input his code. Ren made a hand gesture and the door opened. It smelled ranked in there, cigarettes and the stench of alcohol, papers in disarray on the desk, datapad on the floor blinking. With a hand on the wall, Kylo walked to the bedroom portion, opening the second door with the Force. Millicent slipped between his legs, mewling and bating the datapad on the floor. Ren peeked inside, head whipping back at the odor emanating from the room.

“Vents hundred percent, lights fifty percent. Hux. Get up, and go take a shower!” 

The redhead sat up straight in his bed, glaring at the Knight of Ren. He had a bushy ginger beard, long red locks falling in his face, bony cheeks, eyes rimmed red and dark circles under his eyes. The desperate wailing of  _ grief grief sadness sadness _ flared into  _ RAGE RAGE RAGE _ .

“Get out.”

The voice was cold, distant, menacing. A glimpse at the display on the wall followed by a quick calculation and Kylo realized he had been out of it for four days.

“You look like a mess Ge-” Kylo started to protest, interrupted by a sword flung at his head.

With a side step, he dodged it, looking back at Hux with a slacked jaw. The General had a dagger in hand, ready to flung it. The hatred was emanating from him in waves, making Ren dizzy from it.

“Get. Out.”

The Knight lifted his hands in surrender and walked back, leaving the quarters. An idea popped in his head. Phasma. She would know what’s going on, and hopefully, how to fix it. Kylo couldn’t stand the grief he was constantly bombarded with.

 

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

 

Ren had started with a drink, to get his nerves ready for the long talk about feeling he was about to engage with the Captain. A drink became two and by the time the tall blond slipped next to the dark Knight, he was seriously intoxicated. Phasma ordered a drink silently, watching the mess next to her with a sneer. 

“Why does Hux hates me so much?” Kylo turned his head, fixing the deep blue eyes for answers.

Some fruity cocktail was dropped in front of Phasma, glass lifted to her lips, sip taken while she mauled over her answer. With a sigh, she finally admitted the truth, in a simple and brutal manner.

“Because Hux just lost his boyfriend… And if I know him, which I do, he’s blaming it on you.” 

Kylo spat out the gulp he was about to swallow, then cried out between his raspy coughing, outraged.

“WHAT?”

Shrugging, she took a longer swig, half downing the drink. The glass settled with a clank on the bar. She was mad, had lost a lot of good men of Starkiller base too. Ren didn’t do his job, that’s what everyone though. Kylo recoiled under the projected thoughts, making himself small as possible.

“Mitaka… They’ve been sleeping together for a while and I guess they got serious, because lately there was a spring to his steps. The Lieutenant... didn’t make it out off Starkiller.” 

“Oh.”

Silence fell as they both drank, Ren feeling shittier by the second. When his drink was empty, Kylo got up and stumbled away, taking the longer but quieter path back to his quarters. The well known walk made him slip in a trance, meditating over the weird connection he now shared with Hux. The projection of emotion was constant, impossible to block out, a nagging wave of  _ sadness, sadness, grief, grief _ . It was driving the Knight mad. 

Such sorrows, he had felt something similar not long ago. As his father fell to the burning core, the pull of the light that tore in him, it was his mother’s grief and anguish. Louder, a plea of hope that his son was still alive and well, despite the pain losing her soulmate. She didn’t knew, back then. Now that Scavenger Scum must have updated General Organa about Han’s death. Good.

The pain Hux was constantly broadcasting was the same pain he had a glimpsed through the connection he made with his mother. So he went back on his knowledge of soulmates, going through the painful memories of his time as Ben Solo, the sensitive and moody boy, curious about the strange and wide universe around him. 

He had heard every single tale, read all the research made through the ages, went to consult soul readers to know more about his true love and get more knowledge on Soulmates Lore. His academic knowledge was quickly scanned, only faint memories of an awful pain when your soulmate died. The scientific side focused more on how to find your soulmate than explaining what happened after the death of one half.

A memory crept back at the front of his mind. A dark room, filled with incense, the pain of blood being drawn. The woman doing the reading had gushed over his exciting destiny. With a dramatic flair, she had told the young Ben, how after years of punishment for bad deeds, he was given a second chance at love, only if he saved a lost soul dwelling deep in grief. 

Kylo stopped dead in his tracks. To his right, the General’s door, a couple of feet down the corridor, his own quarters. A voice whispered in ear insistently, _ turn right, turn right _ . A deep breath in, to calm down his nerves, Ren made a slow gesture, watching as the door slid open and with a sigh, he walked in.

 

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

 

At that moment, Ben Solo took destiny by the neck and wrangled it under his command. His loneliness was weighing too much on his soul and it longed for company. With his sheer will and strong control of the Force, he bent the broken shards of Maximilian’s shattered soul, melded them back together, and tenderly loved the man for the rest of their life.

From that point, they were tied together. The cycle between Mitaka and Hux was ruptured, leaving behind a lonely brown hair boy. He got rejected as they grew up, whispers of shared kisses with other boys in the dark, straight to the pinning Dopheld’ face, professional hand shakes after a promotion. Best friend for life… until Maximilian met his soulmate. Then Taka was discarded, forgotten, choked to death by the Knight of Ren or left behind on Starkiller Base. 

They met in some odd life, when Mitaka was a werewolf and he bit Hux, a vampire transforming Hux and him turning Taka in his trustee ghoul, in those lives when Ben Solo dies young or is wed away to a prominent family. Shared lives between Max and Taka always end badly in tragic deaths, werewolves hunted down and killed, ghoul so in love with it’s master, he killed it and ended his life shortly after. The spark that used to burn in Maximilian eye’s for the brunette wasn’t there anymore, often calling out for someone else in his nightmares.

Destiny had a funny way to play with the paths the incarnation take through their circles. As a consolation to poor Dopheld, he was reincarnated on a gorgeous planet, where the First Order would never rise because the Empire’s people were well fed and being treated fairly by the Senate. 

Taka and Max grew up together, falling in love all over, glint burning in the emerald eyes of the brunette’s soulmate. They wed at 22 and adopted twins abandoned in a church, Wilhuff Hux and Gilad Mitaka. Raising them as brave men, with love and attention, caring for their family as the children grew up in a safe place.

Gilad left first, excelling as an engineer in the Galactic Navy and Wilhuff, passionned by politics, was praised as the youngest and most brilliant Senator to had grace the Senate in generations. Max and Taka grew old together in their simple house, traveling together one last time to all the places they dreamed about.

Hux died of old age first, his heart too tired to go on. Dopheld cried all the tears his body had, then made his last goodbyes. As the corpse was being incinerated, a weight was lifted off on Mitaka’s soul. He had finally let go of his broken soul mate bond, entering a cycle of loneliness.


	2. Come-marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a prompt on Tumblr and things got out of hand!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to add snippets from different AUs! This is the first one. 'll add more as inspiration strikes me

Brown eyes swept the bar with a quick glance, no one in particular catching his eyes. Mitaka had been nursing his drink for a while now, in some shady bar on the Outer Rim, where First Order officers went to wind down. He had been lonely, all these night he had curl in the small bed on the Finalizer, feeling a cold deep ache in his bones. 

General Phasma and Lord Ren had successfully captured the droid on Jakuu and everyone was partying aboard the Flagship. Dopheld couldn’t stand the obvious PDA, that would be rampant, on the dance floor of the entertainment room. He had requested a leave and made it to his favourite shady place.

The all male clientele was in different states of inebriety, music blaring, dark corners occupied, moans and pants coming from all around him. The First Order Senior Officer sighed, head hanging low, making a gesture at the bartender and ordering a new drink silently. 

“Though day?”

The drink was settled on the bar and pushed into view. Dopheld looked up, surprised at the voice. It wasn’t Abby, the purple Twi’Leki that served him his three previous drinks. Instead, a redhead stood in front of him, long fiery hair pulled in a disheveled bun, a few wild strands falling over green eyes, that glinted with intelligence and wickedness. He had a smirk on, staring right back intensely, a familiar sense of warmth washing over Mitaka’s. The blush rising on his cheeks was temptatively hidden behind his glass. 

There was a snort, and the ginger pulled a rag to wipe the counter, grin disappearing.

“Abby told me it’s your fourth, I’m watching you Pretty Officier.”

Dopheld’s jaw fell as the bartender winked and skipped at the other end of the counter to serve another patron. Mitaka nursed his drink like the others before, barely glancing up to the crowd from time to time. When his glass was empty, another one was pushed in his hand. The dark hair officer looked up, surprised and defensive.

“I thought you were monitoring my drinking?”

A rag was thrown at his face.

“Could you please,  _ not _ make these adorable puppy eyes at me, while I work? Having a boner behind this bar is a nightmare.”

Laughter bubbled up in Dopheld as the threw the rag back. A hand came up quickly to his mouth, hiding his grin. He couldn’t even remember the last time he smiled, or laughed. 

“Aaaw, don’t hide your pretty smile Puppy Officer.” The bartender purred, leaning closer to Mitaka.

“I’m a Major actually.” His voice was raspy and slurred from the drinks.

This time, it’s the redhead that laughs. It was a free and joyful laughter, something Mitaka hadn’t heard in years. To see the bartender not only do it, but enjoy every second, made Dopheld crave the man. 

“Well, I feel like you’ll get me in major troubles, soon!”

_ Oh yes _ , Mitaka though.

It was quite late, and the bar was almost empty. The redhead was leaning so close, chin propped in his hand, dreamy look on his face. Dopheld had enough liquid courage in him, to grab the blue shirt and smash his lips against the bartender’s.

They both gasped as their mind was set on fire, the pull of something old and familiar settling in as the kiss deepened. A pale freckled hand came to cup his neck and play with the dark hairs, cut at the regulation length. There was a sigh against Mitaka’s lips.

“Military boys are a major turn on for me.”

He will never hear the end of it. Dopheld shut the redhead by kissing him again, chasing the feeling he had felt the first time their lips touched. The warmth had spread down his body, now burning in his stomach. He felt so hungry, the cold ache settled deep in his bones slowly seeping away as he lazily made out with the bartender. Mitaka pulled back, grabbing his drink and finishing it. The music faded to a background music, a sharp voice raising from the other end of the bar.

“LAST CALL!”

Dopheld jumped, his military instinct screaming in a muffled voice, to get up and stand at attention.  He couldn’t keep his eyes from the redhead as he shuffled around the place, picking up glasses and kicking out the last patrons. The glasses were dropped on the counter, the bartender skipping to the doors, closing the blinds over the door and windows. 

“Now we’re alone.” The redhead turned on his heels, walking quickly toward the frozen Major. 

The bar stool squeaked as it swirled, pale hands grabbing the officer’s shoulder. They kissed, hands roaming over each other, moaning and panting. The fire was raging once again inside Mitaka, his hands digging deeper in the redhead’s flesh. 

“Tell me your name, Major.”

The bartender had one hand grasping the longer dark hair on top of the head, the other roaming over the hard hard cock in the civies pants. Desire pooled in his groin, star dancing in the First Order’s Senior Officer.

“M-Major Dopheld Mitaka.”

There was a hum and lips trailed kisses down his neck, his chest, the red head falling on his knees in front of the stunned Mitaka. Swift hands worked the buckle, undid the fasteners and his cock was free. Pink tongue licked the dripping tip, shiver running up the officer’s back as green eyes looked up to gauge him. 

“T-tell me your name please?”

Those pale green eyes darkened, peering at him with a steely glare. A hand came up to jerk lazily the half hard member.

“That’s so sweet, the way you care.” The tone was sarcastic, cold.

Mitaka growled, grabbing a fist full or red locks, bending down to glare at the bartender.

“Tell me you didn’t feel something when we kissed and I won’t ask again.”

A broken noise escaped from the redhead lips, eyes closing but not before Dopheld spotted the sadness in them. He ached to make it go away, grip easing, lips gently kissing the close eyelids. 

“They call me Axy.” 

The sentence raised a few questions in Mitaka’s mind but they all flew out of his head when the tip of his aching cock was licked, tongue swirling sinfully. 

“Stars, you’re good at this.”

Axy shrugged, his second hand coming up to trace a finger along a vein on the throbbing shaft. Dopheld whined, letting go of the red hair to grip the counter behind him with both hands.

“I was actually trained for this. Being raised as a sex slave and all…” He paused, looking quizzical. “Why am I telling you this?”

Mitaka was looking down with bewildered eyes. He didn’t know what to do with the information, had so many more question, but worst of all, this was the most turned on he had ever been in his life.

“Must be those soulful puppy eyes.”

He really needed to shut up. So Dopheld did the only thing he could think of, twisting his grip in the red hair and yank him down on his cock. Axy smirked before parting his lips, swallowing until the tip is deep in his throat. His mouth dropped open, moans filling the room. The only thing running in his head was ‘ _ I won’t last long, I won’t last long! _ ’ Mitaka was slowly slumping down on the bar stool. Fingers were shoved in his mouth, tongue lapping at them, coating them with saliva. 

Axy was bobbing his head up and down the growing member, his eyes roaming all over Dopheld’s body. The Major was grunting and panting, feeling so close already. He didn’t wanted this to end, didn’t want the warmth to go away. He bit down on the fingers, grinning as Axy pulled them away with a hiss.

“I have a-AH! R-room, in a inn…”

The redhead purred, slowly pulling out, doing this thing with his tongue that drove Dopheld crazy.

“I’m afraid you can’t afford me, Major.”

Mitaka growled, grabbing Axy’s hands, slipping off the stool and pinning him on the ground. The redhead gasped as the officer grinded down, rubbing their erections. Holding both arms above the ginger’s head, the Major turned the bartender’s face to the side, biting and sucking at his neck.

“I want you… I want you to be  _ mine _ .”  

“You can’t aff-” Mitaka interrupted him with his lips.

While he kissed him, Dopheld lower one hand toward the bulge in the tight pants. Axy bucked against him, deep moan vibrating in their chests. Mitaka grabbed his cock and broke the kiss, sitting up, hand jerking faster.

“I will make you mine! We belong together, I know it.”

Axy was watching with wide eyes, pupils blown, hair disheveled and spread around his head like the fire of a sun, his skin so pale under the bar’s dim light. He was gorgeous. 

“You are so pretty…”

Dopheld let go of the arms, hands cupping the redhead’s face, thumbing over his lips. 

“So pretty… and you will be mine…”

The fist holding his cock moved faster, grunts spilling from the Major. Axy was watching with fascination, almost daring him. Mitaka slapped him. Red hair flew has his head jerked to the side. Hand gripped the messy bun and pulled the head up, watching with fascination as ropes of white sperm splashed on the freckled nose, cheekbones and pink lips. 

“Mine” Dopheld had lowered his head, glaring.

Green eyes closed as the pink tongue swiped over the mess over his mouth.

“Yours” Axy whispered.


End file.
